My dream boyfriend
by Pomaresanna
Summary: Kim had broken up with her boyfriend last month because he cheated on her snd now she imagines what the perfect boy would be for her. Rated T for some cursing and certain language. Some later chapters might be rated M I will let you know though. Story has
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please don't be too harsh. I hope u like it. Disclaimer I don't own kickin it or any characters.

Chapter 1: dreaming of the perfect boy for me

Kim's POV

Ever since my ex boyfriend abandoned me and cheated on me I hsve been scared to look for a new one. I have dreamed of what the perfect guy should be like.

(Bold Kim's conscious not bolded her)

**The guy should be sweet** But can also be tough when needed **Strong snd brave** Six pack snd gorgeous muscles **And loyal to you** That's most important.

Kim's POV

I heard about a safe website that you can search up people and see their history. I've heard a lot about this boy jack who goes to my school let me check his history.

Sorry it's so short hsve to go to a party I will be back as soon as I can Peace out


	2. Chapter 2 doing research and meeting him

Chapter 2 Doing research and meeting him

Sorry I thought I had a party it got cancelled. Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it sadly :(

Kim's POV

Before I went to the computer to look him up I asked some of my friends at school what they knew about him. I asked Jerry

Jerry POV

yo what up kim?

Kim POV

jerry what do u know about jack brewer?

Jerry POV

oh yeah I know him I'm friends with him. He's gone out with half the girls in this school but he's nice.

Kim's POV

can u introduce me because I want to get to get to know him

Jerry POV sure sit with me at lunch today. He'll be there.

Kim POV thanks I'm sure he so freaken sexy

Jerry POV whatever later got to get to morning detention,

Kim POV Ok. (She thinks to herself) I wonder if he's as sexy hot as I've heard. I wonder if he has ripped abs snd wonderful biceps. What if his dick his... Never mind. Later at lunch

Jerry POV.

yo kim over here

Kim POV

Hey where is he?

Jerry POV

here:jack this is kim Crawford kim this is jack brewer.

Jack POV nice to meet you (thinks to himself damn she's pretty)

Kim POV

Shw thinks to herself OMG he's so hot. Nice to meet you jack

What will she say next...

Sorry it was a little short I'm sick today and I tried to do as much as I could but I just couldn't take it anymore. I'll try to update again By Wednesday if not the weekend. Sorry


	3. Chapter 3 getting to know him

Chapter 3 getting to know him

Dsclaimer i I don't own kickin it Or any of the characters :(

Kim's POV

Hey jack nice hair

Jacks POV

Thanks do you want to hang out sometime?

Kim's POV

Sure as friends right?

Jacks POV

Yeah so we can get to know eachother better before we take it any further

Kim's POV

Ok how about tomorrow at lunch we can sit at a table together and talk

Jacks POV

Ok have to go to class I have English

Kim's POV

Me too with what teacher

Jacks POV

Ms. Lopez

Kim's POV

Me too sit together?

Jacks POV

Yeah. Hopefully we won't get in trouble for talking too much

Kim's POV

Let's go. As I walk into class with jack the teacher tells me to look on the board to see where we sit. I sit right behind jack. Awesome

JackPOV

I sit right next to kim this is going to be fun. As the teachers talking, I'm passing notes to her and playing with her hair. Jack thinks to himself I can't wait till lunch.

Kim's POV

I hope eventually he will ask me out.

A few days later

Jacks POV

I'm waiting for kim and I see her coming and I ask her: kim will you go out with me?

Kim's POV

Yes I thought you'd never ask

Jacks POV

I hug her and tell her to meet me after school to my locker and we'll walk home. After school

Kim's POV

At jacks locker he grabs my hand and we start walking home. Weare. Neighbors so we can walk home everyday together.

Jacks POV

Kim I want to ask you something.

Kim's POV

Ok what?

Jacks POV

Will you be my girlfriend?

Kim's POV Yes I will! She hugs him

Jacks POV

I want you to come over to my house tomorrow because I heard we have to do a project and we are partnered with the person behind us.

Kim's POV

Ok after school we will go to your house.

JacksPOV

Ok he kisses her cheek and thy both go to their houses.

What will happen tomorrow after school. I will try to update by the end of today if not be Thursday or the weekend. Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 doing the project Disclaimer I don't own kickin it :( Kim's POV We were in class waiting for the bell to ring because it's the end of the day snd then I'm going to jacks house to start our project jack: hey my princess how r u Kim: very good. We said sitting on the bed starting the work. I was staring at his arms admiring his strong biceps admiring staring st his shirt trying to see through to his wonderful 6 pack. Jack: what are you looking at? Kim: nothing just at the paper. And stare your beautiful body Jack: like what you see? Kim: fuck yes I do. Jack: r u a virgin? Kim: yes, but I want to give that to u but not yet Jack: sure whenever your your ready babe. Kim: ok. Let's continue working Kim: I started explaining to him what we had to do when he started moving my hari and nibbling my neck. I started moaning. Jaack... Jack: yes baby he said Kim: we need to woooork i stuttered because what he was doing felt so damn hot. Jakc: Should I go on? Let's see what happens next. Please review :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 things get heated

Disclaimer I. Don't own kickin it. :(

Kim: yes. But just nibbling nothing else.

Jack: ok after he nibbled for about five minutes, they went back to work . The next day at school

Jack: thwt was fun last. Night. Can you come to my house toght and we hag a sleep over like when we were younger?

Kim: sure id love that I kiss him At jacks house

Jack: let's go to my room

Kim: ok as I walk to the room, I starts to touch his waist and nibble behind his ear. He starts to moan snd throws me on the bed locks the door

Jack: I sart low her down and starts making out with her nibbling at her ear

Kim: i start to moan snd starts to roll his shirt up while he starts reaching for my bra I get distracted snd let him continue I told him no going inside me.

Jack: wow kim yu tits are beautiful and big Kim: oh fucking stop it.

Kim: enter me and make me cum

Jack: will do he goes to enter and looks at me.

Kim: I tell him stop : JACK WAIT!

Jack: what

Kim: r u wearing a condom?

Jack: right! I get the condom and stick it on and then she tells me she forgot she's on the pill

Kim: ok start over

Jack: ok I lower her down and start making out with her nibbling at her ear

Kim: i start to moan snd start to roll his shirt up while he reaches for my bra.

Jack: wow kim you tits are beautiful and big

Kim: oh fucking stop it.

Kim: enter me and make me cum

Jack: will do he enters her and both moan out of pleasure.

Kim: now what? Lay on me

Jack: ok and I feel her lean on me snd we both call asleep.

See what happens. I'll try to update earliest Wednesday latest Saturday Peace out ✌️ Review plz :)


	6. Chapter 6 the next morning

Chapter 6 the next morning I'm back I've been busy taking care of my dad he just had surgery. On with the story Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or any characters sadly :( Jack: I was awake and kim was still asleep I kissed her softly on the cheek and she woke up. Good morning beautiful I said Kim: good morning babe. What are we now? Jack: well i was hoping you would be my girlfriend Kim: yes I will! I love you jack Jack: I love you too.. Let's go to the beach today Kim: ok At the beach a couple hours later Kim: come in the water babe it's nice Jack: ok I take off my shirt and go in. Her eyes are gazing on me Kim: you look fucking sexy with that six pack Jack: I know I start to nibble her neck and she starts to moan. Kim: let's go to the hotel room and do this. I brought condoms and I'm on the pill Jakc: ok. We walk up to the room I lock the door and push her too the bed, Kim: he takes his shirt off showing his abs. He starts to nibble my neck and go down to my shirt. I feel him touch by breast and I moan. Jack: do I stop? She nods no I keep going Kim: I moan to him jaaack Jack: yes Kim: go inside me I need u Jack: u sure? She nods yes. I start to out the condom in just in case Kim: I arch my back and moan out of pleasure as he aligns with my entrance. Jack: I start to go in her and she moans in pain but then pleasure Kim: I start grabbing his hair and I start to feel myself about to cum Jack: baby I'm about to cum. Kim: me too babe go faster! Jack: I go faster and we both came. Best sex ever Kim: I close you tomorrow I'll do u I'll try to update this weekend. My dad just had operation so I've been taking care of him. Hope u understand. Please review peace out 


	7. Chapter 7: the beach

Chapter 7: the beach Hey guys in I sorry it took me a while I've been taking care of mo dad this will be thae last update for maybe a couple of weeks because my dad has is therapy and also I have a lot of exams and my cousins confirmation. I'm sorry I hope that u understand. I will try to update next Monday but I'm not promising Kim: when I woke up jack was still sleeping. I kissed him on the forehead and walked downstairs. I started to make breakfast. I heard the phone ring it was my mom. Olivia(random name for the mom): hey honey how r u and jack doing? Kim: good he's still sleeping. And I'm just making breakfast I think we r just going to hangout today. Olivia: ok honey bye Kim: I think I hear jack Jack: good morning babe, that was the best sex ever say night. Kim: I know do u want to go to the beach today? Jack: sure. Let's also do some karate training. Kim: ok I'll go get ready. Do u want to come in I with me Jack: u sure? Kim: yeah. It's fine you've already seen me naked anyway Jack: ok. Let's shower together Kim: ok. If et in the shower with him and I grabs his dick and he starts to meson in pleasure Jack: oh babe your fucking turning me on. Kim: I'm wet inside Jack: I know let me help u I go inside her and she screams in pleasure. I know we re protected cause she has the pill. Kim: cum in me babe Jack: I'm coming babe. I then came inside her. Amazing! Kim: we finished and got dressed and left for the beach. Jack: we got to the beach and hit the water. She was in her sexy bikini. It was the one that makes her wonderful big boobs almost pop out Kim: I jump him by suprise and start kissing him with full force snd lust Jack: I love you Kim: I love you more. Sorry to leave it like this. I will try to be bsck by Friday. It's getting intense now. Please review 


	8. Authors note (not a chapter but plz read

Hello everyone, Sorry I hsvent updated in a while. I p've had s lot of exams a at school snd also my dad recently HSD surgery, jsut so u know I might not be updating until spring brewk me or summer vacation when I hsve more time, I sm truly sorry snd plz don't hste me it's just thwt my grades are suffering and I want to give u sll the best chapters. So I will try but I'm not promising thst I will update during me Easter brewk which is in oboe il if not definitely in the gs summer. Pls continue reading. I hope thwt u sll understand snd don't hate me I'm sorry Pomaresanna 


End file.
